Composite materials, also called composition materials or composites, are materials made from two or more constituent materials with significantly different physical and/or chemical properties. When the two or more constituent materials are combined, a material is produced with characteristics different from the individual components. The new material may be preferred for many reasons. Common examples include materials which are stronger, lighter or less expensive when compared to traditional materials.
Graphene includes sp2-bonded carbon as a primary carbon component, as opposed to sp3-bonded carbon. For example, a graphene sheet is a one-atom-thick planar sheet of sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphene-based materials have been combined with other materials to form composites, but some such composites can be tedious and/or expensive to manufacture. In addition, some such composites can exhibit one or more properties that are not suitable for some applications. Therefore, improved graphene-containing composite materials are needed.